Despondency
by English4Theme
Summary: This place is the most beautiful place in the world, yet why aren't we happy?


**~l|l~**

A deep frown spread across Mikan's lips as the rain started to pelt the sidewalk. The droplets quickly became a vast amount of water, pouring down on walkers on the street. Cars splashed puddles speeding down the road, their colors fading into darker shades as the sun hid behind grey clouds.

Mikan huffed, pulling her bag up and following her friend into a nearby cafe. The door's bell chimed when they walked in. A tall, slender woman stepped up and held out her arms, showing them to a table. Her aged face wrinkled into a smile when she laid down two menus on the small oak table. They thanked her before she disappeared into the shadows of the cafe to another table.

Mikan sighed, propping her chin upon her palm, frowning at the sudden weather. "What's wrong?" her companion asked over the wide menu.

Mikan shook her head, "This," she motioned towards the window. "The weather."

"What's wrong with the weather? It's rain, right?" Mikan crossed her arms, resting against them. She leaned in, playing with the purple flowers in an oddly shaped vase centered on the table.

"That is what's wrong, Hotaru. The rain, it's horrible." her voice cracked. Hotaru's violet eyes peeked over the menu then went back to the long list of dishes. "Don't you dare start crying." her stoic voice commanded with a stern tone.

"I-I can't help it." Mikan wiped her eyes, pouting at the paper booklet her friends face hid behind. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. They were in _Europe_ of all continents in the world. This was supposed to be the greatest vacation ever. She had planned to spend this week with Hotaru to the fullest; taking pictures, going shopping, touring. But already this supposedly fantastic trip started off terrible.

First, she nearly lost her bags at the airport and had the staff looking all over, finding them on the wrong planes baggage claim. Then, they discovered there was a mistake at the hotel and there room wouldn't be available until tomorrow because the rest were "_being occupied"_. And now, this was happening.

"It's just..." Mikan threw her hands up, dropping them in her lap. "This was supposed to be the best vacation. We're in Spain. _Spain_."

Hotaru set the menu on the table, held her hands together on top of it and stared at her sad friend. Her brunette locks were soaked and stuck to her peach cheeks. "And why isn't this the best vacation? We just got here a few hours ago?"

"The best vacation is suppose to start off the best, not...almost losing our bags-"

"Your bags." Hotaru interrupted, with a matter-of-fact finger stopping her.

"_My_ bags, then we don't have a place to sleep tonight and this rain."

The skinny waitress slid up to the table with a pad in hand. "Can I get you two lovely ladies something?" Her Spanish accent asked through big, rosy lips. Mikan gave a look to Hotaru, signaling her to reply since she had a lack of a Spanish vocabulary. Hotaru told the women to bring a hot chocolate, coffee, and a slice of chocolate cake with two spoons. The women nodded, taking their menus and striding away.

"Mikan, those things can't determine a bad vacation."

Mikan's red lips shaped a dejected pout. Yes it did, in her book. "I came here to pamper myself from all the stress build up of the wedding. I don't want to be a nervous wreck for a bride."

Hotaru smirked. "I'm sure Hyuuga doesn't care what type of bride he has, just as long as it's you." Mikan's face flushed. She hid her face behind her hands, slamming down on the table.

"Don't say that. It embarrasses me."

"You don't think so?" Hotaru's question dripped with sarcasm, still amusingly grinning at her bashful friend. "I do, just, it's flatteringly embarrassing."

Hotaru let out a light laugh, thanking the waitress when she returned with their drinks and cake. "Here, some tasty chocolate will help your nerves." She pushed the circular, white saucer Mikan's direction, tapping it on her arm.

Mikan's head tilted up from her arms. Her solemn expression gazed at the chocolate delight then to her concerned company. She sighed, giving up and taking the spoon, digging in and stuffing a huge bite in her mouth. She felt her heart beat steady and her senses calm. Her world seemed to slow down a bit with every chew of the delicious dessert. This was what she needed, and didn't need; a tasty consoler and a few extra pounds. Either way, she felt slightly less depressed licking the creamy icing off the corner of her mouth.

"Feeling better?" Hotaru asked with a worried eyebrow raised. Mikan smiled. It was nice to have a close friend to help you in times of depression. "Good. You were beginning to make me unhappy as well."

Mikan laughed, holding up the plate to offer her some. Hotaru waved her hand, "It's all yours. Consider it an early bridal shower gift."

Mikan smiled again, lifting her spoon to dig in again for another bite. Before she could jam the spoon in the cake and devour the rest of the delectable treat, a little unwelcomed guess caught her eyes. She felt a wave of sickness rise in her throat and dropped the utensil. Her cheeks puffed up, holding in the bite she had previously took, trying not to swallow it as she pushed the plate away.

"What's wrong now?" Hotaru asked crossing her arms. Mikan covered her mouth, pointing down at the unfinished dessert to a big, black dot right on top of it. Hotaru rolled her eyes, leaning forward. She was surprised to see a big fly sitting on the icing. Her lip lifted with disgust watching the nasty insect buzz its wings across the cake.

"A fly." she said the obvious, shooing it off the cake.

Mikan sprinted up from her seat, running wherever she guessed the restroom was.

She returned shortly, clutching her stomach and wiping her mouth. She plopped back down in her seat, bending back and looking up at the ceiling. "This is, without a doubt, the worst vacation ever."

Hotaru shrugged. "Even I'll say that wasn't the best moment of this trip."

Mikan wiped her mouth again and threw the paper towel on the table. Their table fell silent until she jolted upright, slamming her fist on the wood.

"I just don't get Hotaru."

Hotaru raised a questioned brow, watching her friend ruffle her still wet hair. "Get what?"

"This vacation was supposed to be great. We're in Spain. We are in Spain. Spain is so beautiful and fun-looking," Mikan felt her eyes sting. "Yet, so far this trip is turning out so wrong." Her voice broke up. She didn't bother trying to hold it in and let her tears fall. Her head fell into her hands, hiding her sorrowful face.

Music and Spanish being yelled in the back of the cafe drowned out her weeping. The upbeat jazz sounds playing seemed so unfitting for this situation. It sounded happy, and made someone want to dance; completely opposite of what Mikan was feeling.

She wiped the running liquid from her tinted cheeks, mumbling, "I just want to go home." over and over again.

Hotaru couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. She was getting married in three weeks, and so far all her time had been taken up with wedding preparations; making calls, buying clothes and running all over town. She was so stressed out and tired. A vacation was calling her name. And now that they were actually here, in this gorgeous country, everything back home seemed to have followed her here.

She was crying. _Crying _in the middle of a cafe in Barcelona. All because things weren't going alright.

Hotaru let out a long breath. She wasn't happy; at all. In fact, she agreed with her sad best friend. This was supposed to be the best vacation, and was supposed to pamper her before the wedding. And so far, it _was _bad.

Unlucky, she would say if she believed in it. But, she didn't.

This was just a terrible idea for a vacation.

**~l|l~**


End file.
